primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Anomaly Locking Mechanism
The Anomaly Locking Mechanism is a device created by Connor Temple to seal anomalies and prevent creatures from coming through. It works by "reversing the polarity" of the anomaly. The same device can also reverse the process, thereby unlocking a locked anomaly. Also, it prevents anomalies from closing. History ''Extinction Event'' The possibility of the Anomaly Locking Mechanism was first considered when the asteroid and the K-T extinction event was awaiting the Cretaceous world linked via an anomaly to Siberia. Nick Cutter, realising that the impact would also affect the Present, asked Connor to try to build a device to close the anomaly. Connor hacks into the Russian Military computers and uses a prototype weapon to close the Anomaly. Episode 3.1 Connor invented mechanism of Anomaly locking mechanism, when he pushed reflector into anomaly and mistakenly sealed it by electricity. Episode 3.4 Connor works on the mechanism shortly after Cutter's death. After Danny Quinn lures a Giganotosaurus back through an anomaly in an Airport, Connor uses the mechanism for the first time before a whole herd of them come through. The test is successful and the anomaly is locked. It is immediately adopted as a regular item of kit and its use very quickly becomes routine. Although Connor initially insists that it is a complex device, it is actually very simple and requires no real skill to use, so it can be operated even by a non-technician like Sarah Page (who is left in charge of it in both Episode 3.8 and Episode 3.10). Episode 3.8 After dealing with a Megopteran that came through an anomaly in a Race Circuit, the anomaly is locked. It was activated accidentally when Jack Maitland knocked it over in trying to escape from a Megopteran, leaving him stranded in the future. The team were able to rescue him despite being hindered by Megopteran and Future Predators. Episode 3.10 When Danny, Connor and Abby go through the race circuit anomaly to the Future City. Danny tells Sarah to lock the anomaly again using the Anomaly Locking Mechanism once they have gone, then re-open it in two hours. They didn't return. Later, the anomaly was unlocked so Sarah and Becker could launch four rescue missions to the future, they failed and Sarah was killed. (S4 Prequel Episode 1) Episode 4.1 When Connor and Abby return after a year in the Cretaceous, the anomaly they went through is immediately locked. Connor tries to use Helen Cutter's Anomaly Opening Device he used to get home, to fully close the anomaly to show off to new team leader Matt Anderson. Connor makes a mistake and accidently unlocks it, letting through a Spinosaurus that was stalking him. Episode 4.3 When Matt chased the time nomad Emily Merchant through an anomaly in a Theatre to the Cretaceous, Becker had the anomaly locked thinking hope was lost for Matt, just as Matt took an injured Emily back to the anomaly. Connor convincd Becker to unlock the anomaly, he did so and Matt and Emily returned. The anomaly was immediately locked although the team were oblivious to the fact that two Arboreal Dinosaurs were loose. The threat was soon dealt with and the anomaly was locked again. Gallery File:S2 gallery9 590x445.jpg Category:Objects